dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Earth 3: Injustice System
Earth 3: Injustice System is a tier 8 alert in Earth 3 released in November 2017. Access to the Earth 3: Injustice System alert requires a combat rating of 207 and has a recommended combat rating of 213. The alert rewards 3 Ultrabucks and 3 Marks of Victory. Access to Earth 3 is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $10 or access a significantly easier version while the episode content is also available as event. Confront and take down Mayor Gordon in order to weaken the infrastructure of corruption found in this Earth's Gotham. __TOC__ Introduction This Alternate Earth's Gotham has corruption flowing through it. And to stem it's flow, you must take out it's source: An evil Mayor Gordon. Join Batman in the Municipal Building to take him down! But you may be surprised to know he has a powerful friend to stop you. Characters The enemy combat rating is 224. Map Walkthrough The players along with Batman first face the corrupt Mayor Gordon, who hides behind a shield wall of GCPD cops and is not directly fought, instead summoning waves of cops and uses turrets on the walls (which can only hit the middle area and not the front or the back blocked by pillars). After a few waves, Gordon flees with Batman in pursuit, leaving you to defeat his Riot Shield Officers. Then, you will come across the Gotham Court System: The Judge, Juror, and Executioner. Defeat all of them to proceed. Also, you can get captured and thrown into a jail cell. You can either destroy the containment field to get out, or let your teammates free you. It's your choice. After you defeat them, proceed to the elevator and to Gordon's re-election gala. Enter the gala and Owlman would crash the party. He has a sonic attack that projects a cone in front of him which stuns targets caught within, but can be interrupted. Periodically, he will grapple up to the top of one of the four gargoyles in the four corners. He becomes untargetable and his perch must be destroyed to force him to drop back on the floor. Upon Owlman's defeat, Batman appears to confront both villains and angrily demand to know what happened to this world's Richard Grayson. Gordon, trying to escape responsibility, blabs that Owlman killed Richard's parents in order to sway him to the Syndicate and made him face the Joker alone. Owlman sets off a bomb that drops the chandelier and flees. Rewards *CR 207-239: Marks of Victory, Ultrabucks, loot items, Earth 3: Treasure Box *CR >239: Ultrabucks, loot items, Earth 3: Treasure Box Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Grayson's Fate (Briefings) Collections *n/a Feats *Drone Patrol: During the Earth 3: lnjustice System (Normal) Alert, complete these challenges in dealing with the SWAT Drones patrolling the halls: (50 Points) **Defeat all SWAT ambushes **Avoid all Drone detection **Defeat all SWAT Drones before they call in SWAT *Jailbreaker: During the Earth 3: Injustice System (Normal) Alert don't bust down any of the holding cell energy fields when imprisoned in the Gotham Courthouse Fight, let your teammates free you instead (25 Points) *Justice is Served: During the Earth 3: Injustice System (Normal) Alert, survive the turrets and waves of officers in the Municipal Building Lobby Fight (25 Points) *No Possibility of Parole: During the Earth 3: lnjustice System (Normal) Alert, take down the Judge last, after the Juror and Executioner, in the Gotham Courthouse Fight (25 Points), Grants title: the Unjust *Tick, Tick... Boom!: During the Earth 3: Injustice System (Normal) Alert, don't let any guests at the Gala get blown up in the Owlman Fight (25 Points) Additional Lore Be careful about going back and exploring the earlier parts of the instance as there would often be mobs that didn't need to be defeated to reach the boss room and may attack you. In the first room where you enter the instance, there is a notebook of a list of "Most Wanted Gotham Criminals", including Alexander Luthor - "Public Enemy #1", The Justice Underground, most of which are "deceased". Quizmaster of the Justice Underground and additionally, "The Joker", is stated to to be at large. There is also a large wanted poster in the room regarding Quizmaster, stating he is believed to be executed by the Crime Syndicate but without formal record of death, and other information. In the large chamber where you fight the Judge, Jury, and Executioner, after defeating them you would have to go east to the lift to progress, but go west and the first small room to the north is Earth-3 Renee Montoya's office. You can read an email on her computer from Owlman, telling her that he's leaving artifacts from the Justice Underground with the GCPD that would allow the aforementioned trio to use their abilities and threatens her not to turn against him. At the confrontation against Owlman and Gordon, Batman would refer to reading files from her office but there is nothing you can read other than this email. The next, larger room to the north is the evidence room, holding the artifacts from six members of the Justice Underground. You can interact with each piece to learn more about their story. The six artifacts are: *Sir Solomon's Tombstone: Ultraman defeated him and took his inert body to Earth 3 Panopticon. *Energy Signature Remnants: What is left of Q-Ranger in Owlman's containment field as he cannot be truly destroyed, and his physical Dilustel body is also held in the Panopticon. *Uppercut in a Box: The Joker used it to assault Montoya. *Sapphire Power Ring: Carol Ferris was killed by the Crime Syndicate and Power Ring trapped it in an energy bubble to prevent it from finding a new user. *H.I.V.E. Courier Container: Queen Bee used it to elude the Crime Syndicate. *Grodd's Weapon Cache: Taken after Grodd was killed by Johnny Quick. While you're told to leave the Municipal Building after defeating Owlman and the latter escapes, there is a corridor to the west littered with prone bodies of officers that leads to a bonus room. You find Gordon begging for mercy in front of Batman (implying Batman beat down the officers in pursuit of Gordon). Upon entering the room, you receive a message through the communicator. Talk to Batman, and The Flash appears between them and persuades Batman that this Gordon is not worth killing. Batman concedes and tells him to drop Gordon with Detective Snart, to Flash's mild confusion that Snart is a detective on this Earth. Gallery Municipal Building Earth 3 Gotham - Int 7.jpg Earth 3 - Injustice System (2).jpg Earth 3 - Injustice System (13).jpg Mayor Gordon 2 (Injustice System).jpg Earth 3 - Injustice System (5).jpg Earth 3 - Injustice System (4).jpg Earth 3 - Injustice System (12).jpg Earth 3 - Injustice System (11).jpg Earth 3 - Injustice System (7).jpg Earth 3 - Injustice System (8).jpg Earth 3 - Injustice System (15).jpg Earth 3 - Injustice System (9).jpg Earth 3 - Injustice System (10).jpg Earth 3 - Injustice System (3).jpg Trivia *The event version of this alert is significantly easier and open to player characters of level 10 and above. Category:Alerts Category:4 Players Category:Catalyst Instance